Oneshot Kakashi Sakura
by lsmask
Summary: Gomen, não conseguimos pensar num título, então vai assim mesmo, Sakura é capturada, Kakashi vai atrás, algumas lembranças o levam ao passado, no dia em que ele se apaixonou por Sakura...Esperamos que vocês gostem!


Abriu lentamente os olhos, demorou um pouco para se acostumar com o ambiente escuro, o cheiro não era lá muito agradável, mas suportável, o local era úmido e somente iluminado por uma máscaraa, estava presa por correntes especiais que cortavam o fluxo de chakra, impedindo-a de usar sua força ou qualquer tipo de jutsu... Fechou novamente os olhos tentando se recordar do ocorrido.

Flash Back

Estava numa missão com alguns times de jounins, dentre eles estava o seu marido. Os times já não existiam mais já que todos eram jounins. A missão era importante e precisavam de uma ninja médica no grupo. Coincidentemente todos os seus amigos estavam lá: Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Shouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, e seu marido. A missão já havia sido terminada, agora só faltava voltar pra casa, mas no meio do caminho eles foram atacados e os inimigos eram fortes e muitos, ela não podia lutar, sua força era usada para curar os outros, mas finalmente a luta acabou e eles saíram vitoriosos! Ou era o que pensavam. Depois de curar todos, ela estava sem forças, muito cansada, curar gastava muita energia, mais do que realizar algum jutsu. Estava descansando debaixo de uma árvore, os outros estavam arrumando as coisas para o acampamento, até que de repente um ninja que estava escondido entre as árvores, tapou a sua boca e puxou para a escuridão, foi tudo tão rápido que nem deu tempo dela reagir, a única coisa que pode fazer foi deixar uma marca de flecha na árvore onde estava sentada mostrando a direção em que estava sendo levada, ela tentou se soltar no meio do caminho, mas isso foi em vão, pois o inimigo era mais forte que ela, principalmente nas condições em que ela estava, e quando chegaram perto de um lago ela deixou sua sandália cair no chão.

Sakura: Você não vai conseguir me levar!

Kentarô:Claro que vou, sua equipe está cansada, principalmente você!

Eles caem num lago e entram numa caverna subterrânea, e dentro dela havia uma casa.

Kentarô:Eles jamais imaginarão que o esconderijo seja aqui, os cães do seu marido jamais conseguirão farejar.

Sakura: É o que veremos...

Kentarô:Está bem, vamos ver.

Sakura:E o que você quer, por que me capturou?

Kentarô: Você é a melhor ninja médica de Konoha, também é muito forte, seria ótimo tê-la como "aliada".

Sakura: E você acha que eu vou me aliar a você?

Kentarô: O que? Você está recusando minha tão generosa oferta, tudo bem, eu aplico um jutsu de controle mental, não se preocupe, hahahahaha.

Sakura: Você vai ter que ser muito bom pra usar uma técnica dessas em mim, eu não vou facili...

Kentarô a desacorda com um soco.

Kentarô:Humpf, você fala demais, agora eu posso trabalhar em silencio.

Fim do flash back

Em Konoha...

Naruto: Droga, como se já não bastasse perdemos o rastro dela ainda nos fazem retornar a vila!

Shikamaru: Mas como você é problemático! Não iria adiantar ficarmos lá, nós estaríamos perdendo tempo, também precisamos chamar mais ninjas afinal os seqüestradores podem ser muitos...

Hinata: É querido, e também nós ainda não estamos em condições de lutar!

Neji: Além disso nós precisamos da decisão da Hokage sobre quando, como e quem irá fazer a missão de resgate.

Ino: Pobre Kakashi, ele deve estar arrasado...

Sala da hokage

Tsunade: Vocês estarão liberados para irem as buscas amanhã.

Kakashi: Amanhã poderá ser muito tarde!

Tsunade: Amanhã vocês partem para a missão de resgate, ou o time descansa, ou vai lá para ser sequestrado também!

Kakashi: Certo, amanhã eu vou traze-la de volta.

Tsunade: É bom que isso aconteça, você já tirou ela de mim, mas não irei permitir que tirem de definitivo, me ouviu bem Hatake?

Kakashi:Sim. -e se retira da sala.

Shizune: Ele não possui culpa nisso Tsunade -sama.

Tsunade:Eu sei, mas apesar do tempo não consegui superar isso. Se fosse com o Naruto ou com o Neji podia até ser, mas com o Kakashi? ele é o sensei dela, ele...

Shizune: Ele é a pessoa que ela escolheu, pessoa que ela ama incondicionalmente.

Tsunade: Eu sei, eu sei.

Kakashi volta a sua casa, onde o grupo designado para a missão de busca o aguardava.

Kakashi:Vou busca-la amanhã.

Naruto:Hei, você não está sozinho.

Chouji:NÓS também vamos.

Tenten:Para isso existe o plural: Nós vamos busca-la amanhã.

Kakashi:Obrigado pessoal, a ajuda de vocês significa muito pra mim.

No dia seguinte o grupo se reúne no portão de saída de Konoha, já preparados para sair eles planejam a posição de cada um. Kakashi invoca Punk para farejar os rastros de Sakura, todos passam a seguir Punk. Enquanto segue Punk, Kakashi fica se lembrando dos momentos em que ficou com Sakura.

Flash Back

3 anos atrás.

Hokage: Kakashi, você foi convocado para uma missão de longa duração, foi escalado como caçador.

Kakashi:O que?

Hokage: Monitore as atividades das aldeias a Sudeste do País do Vento, suspeitamos que um grupo ninja chamado Hitokiri-sama está usando a região como esconderijo da organização, eles tem como alvos algumas lideranças do país do Fogo, ministros, promotores de justiça e prefeitos de importantes cidades, quero que você descubra o lider o grupo, tudo o que sabemos é o seu apelido, (ainda tenho que inventar) precisamos identifica-lo para programarmos um ataque, esta organização e perigosa e esta crescendo, precisamos destruí-la antes que se torne uma nova Akatsuki. Muito bem, se despeca dos amigos, pegue quantos livros puder carregar na biblioteca e parta imediatamente...

Dito e feito, se despediu dos amigos, levou alguns livros de companheiros e partiu, o começo não foi tão difícil, os contatos que ele fazia entre as aldeias para obter informações o satisfaziam, haviam livros a noite, o ninja também precisava de um tempo sozinho descansando de toda a agitação se dedicando a uma monótona missão de espionagem...mas com o passar do tempo, os livros terminaram, as conversas que mantinha com as pessoas sempre eram direcionadas a caírem nos assuntos que interessavam a missão, ficando desagradáveis, o silêncio passou a ser atormentador, começara em pouco mais de seis meses a dura realidade de ser um caçador...o pior de tudo e que a região na qual ele foi designado a espionar não era o centro das atividades da organização, passaram-se 10 meses, e algo aconteceu, viu um pequeno barco, aparentemente transportava algo em seu interior...

Kakashi em pensamento-O que será que esse barco transporta

Kakashi observava a embarcação minunciosante, verificando se havia alguém que fosse suspeito, então uma garota subiu a superfície do barco, fazendo Kakashi se esquecer da missão, de Konoha e do resto do mundo, sem duvida era muito linda a mulher, ela usava um vestido, com aberturas laterais e uma calca de lycra, era ninja com certez, percebeu isso pelas roupas e pelas pernas um pouco mais grossas, provavelmente por causa das inúmeras montanhas que subia correndo e pelas arvores que saltava, era realmente linda, bela silhueta e se mantinha de e numa postura elegante...a kunoichi só tinha um problema, muito grave por sinal, seu rosto estava coberto por máscara e chapéu...

Kakashi-Mas que droga, não posso ver seu rosto, como será que ela é? Se o corpo já da a impressão de ser atraente e elegante ao mesmo tempo, então o rosto dela certamente deve ser bonito...Mas e se não for? E se ela usa máscara por ser feia?

O barco para na cidade para felicidade de Kakashi, alguns homens saem do barco também, e conversam com ela, aparentemente estão terminando algumas negociações, Kakashi observa cada movimento da bela minunciosamente, a garota sem duvida gesticulava muito bem, então se despede e vai embora, enquanto os homens por sua vez, começam a descarregar navio.

Kakashi em pensamento-Oh não, e agora? O que e que eu faço? A bela esta indo embora, mas eles vão descarregar o barco...(5 segundos de reflexão) ah que se dane, eu quero ver o rosto dela...

Kakashi passa a segui-la, a mulher entra na aldeia e vai caminhando, um fino e cumprido fio de cabelo sai de dentro do máscara, o cabelo era rosa, e a mecha descia ate a cintura, Kakashi estava cada vez mais curioso, com um cabelo daqueles so podia ser muito bonita a garota, e nesse momento que a sorte sorri para o ninja solitário.

Kakashi em pensamento-Yes, ela entrou num restaurante!

Agora tudo era perfeito, ninguém come com uma máscara sobre o rosto, ele finalmente veria o rosto dela! E foi nesse momento de alegria que ele ficou triste ao mesmo tempo, afinal, ele veria o rosto dela, mas só poderia contempla-la e nada mais, estava numa missão e não podia nem mesmo desejar o milagre de conhecer do nada uma garota desconhecida, nao poderia se envolver com ela e nunca mais a veria...Kakashi para de andar, pensa em dar meia volta e ir embora, ficando apenas com a fantasia e a emoção que havia tido, mas decide entrar no restaurante mesmo assim e terminar o que começou...então ele entrou dando passos pequenos, que lhe dessem tempo de achar o lugar onde a dama se sentou para poder se sentar perto dela, achou uma mesa desocupada ao lado dela, pronto, tudo estava perfeito, o garçom se aproximou e ele pediu um Ramen todo contente e satisfeito, o garçom se aproximou da bela e ela pediu alguma coisa também...

Os minutos se passavam que pareciam uma eternidade, nessa hora Kakashi pensou no pior, que a cozinha tinha pego fogo, que o garçom havia se esquecido do pedido, que havia acabado algum ingrediente, mas todo esse desespero foi interrompido brutalmente por algo muito pior, a menina cruzou os braços e começou a bater a ponta do pe no chão...

Kakashi em pensamento-E se ela ficar muito irritada com a demora e decidir ir embora?

Kakashi ficou ainda mais tenso, apos eternos trinta segundos vem um garçom e serve os dois, Entao a mulher leva as mãos a máscara para tira-la...Kakashi leva as mãos a bandana para descobrir o olho do Sharingan, então ela vai puxando máscara delicadamente e Kakashi finamente vê seu rosto, sem duvida era muito bonita, face rosada, nariz bem feito, boca delicada e olhos verdes, mas agora nada disso importava mais do que o fato da mulher ser uma conhecida de Kakashi, alguém com quem ele poderia conversar...

Kakashi-Sakura!

Sakura se vira e vê Kakashi, abrindo logo um sorriso, Kakashi imediatamente se levanta para cumprimenta-la, Sakura o cumprimenta e o convida para sentar com ela.

Sakura-Oi kakashi-sensei, a quanto tempo! O que você ta fazendo aqui? E o que aconteceu que eu simplesmente nunca mais te vi em Konoha?

Kakashi tira a máscara para comer...Sakura o vê sem ela pela primeira vez...

Sakura:Nossa, ele é bem bonito...

Kakashi sussurra:Estou numa missão de caça...

Sakura se levanta e lhe dá um pequeno beliscão no braço e faz uma cara séria.

Sakura:E nem se despede!

Kakashi:Eu tentei me despedir, mas no dia de partir você estava dormindo por causa do puxado turno no hospital...

Sakura:Ahhh, então quer dizer que você tinha tentado se despedir...

Sakura lhe dá outro beliscão.

Sakura:Isso é por não se explicar e fazer eu te beliscar sem motivo...Hahahaha

Kakashi:Nossa, como você é chata, mal me encontra e já fica me beliscando!

Sakura se move para dar outro beliscão em Kakashi, mas desta vez ele segura a mão dela, na verdade, todos aqueles beliscões lhe eram infinitamente agradáveis, depois de tanto tempo só, aquele calor humano lhe fazia muito bem, Sakura estava muito eufórica e animada, mesmo que por alguns segundos, Kakashi aproveita-se da situação para poder segurar a mão da mulher que tanto chamou sua atenção, mas agora não era apenas a moça bonita que estava a sua frente, já não era mais uma antiga conhecida ex-companheira de time, em um curto prazo de 5 miniutos que almoçavam já era alguém especial, que o beliscava, tocava seu corpo, que o atazanava agradavelmente , e principalmente, a mulher que ele segurava as mãos, mesmo que por alguns segundos, Sakura fica ruborizada e eles separam as mãos...Kakashi começa a rir...Sakura também...

Kakashi:Fazia tempo que eu não ria assim...a minha missão é um tanto rotineira, de repente você aparece e...

Sakura pega o Hashi(Palitinho japones de comer) e rouba um pedaço de carne do Ramen de Kakashi, ele imediatamente reage segurando o Hashi de Sakura com o próprio Hashi, então os dois fazem um duelo de esgrima com Hashis por um pedaço de carne, até que Kakashi finalmente o retoma de Sakura, então ele mesmo leva o pedaço de carne a boca de Sakura...a garota começa a rir, e Kakashi observa Sakura tão alegre e perfeita...então ele faz um movimento rápido e toma um pedaço e carne do Ramen de Sakura...

Kakashi:Agora é a minha vez...

Eles tornam a duelar, mas desta vez Sakura vence, e retribui o gesto de Kakashi, dando-lhe na boca o pedaço de carne...agora faziam 10 minutos que almoçavam juntos, 10 minutos, um período tão curto, suficiente para mudar uma vida inteira, uns beliscões, um toque de mão e dois pedaços de carne foram suficientes para que Kakashi se apaixonasse pela ex companheira de time... o dia se passou depressa, o mundo gira em um segundo quando se está com a pessoa que se ama...cai à noite e Kakashi oferece a barraca para Sakura dormir, havia espaço para duas pessoas...pediu-lhe que ficasse por alguns dias, que era difícil ficar tanto tempo só, que precisava conversar com alguém, ela aceitou...e conversaram até entrarem na barraca para dormirem... O sono veio a Sakura com a mesma agilidade que fugiu das palpebras de Kakashi...

Kakashi em pensamento:Nossa, que dia bom, eu nem acredito que to aqui com ela...eu não conhecia esse lado tão vivo dela, ela é perfeita, ela tem calor humano, é linda, é sensível...e talvez vá embora amanhã mesmo...droga, eu queria que a organização (ainda sem nome) sumisse da face do planeta para ter tempo de conquista-la, ou então que ela ficasse aqui...de repente me sinto angustiado...

Kakashi afasta os pensamentos incertos do futuro olhando para o presente, então se senta e se põe a observar Sakura...

Kakashi:Ela é tão bonita, dorme como um anjo, tem uns bracinhos tão delicados, e ao mesmo tempo uma força tão poderosa, é engraçada, é risonha, tem cabelos tão cumpridos e sedosos...sinto uma imensa vontade de toca-los, e ela está aqui, do meu lado dormindo...será que vai acordar?

Kakashi observa que parte de seus cabelos estavam sobre o saco de dormir...

Kakashi em pensamento:Se eu tocar o cabelo que está sobre o saco de dormir não há como ela acordar...

Ele toca a pequena mecha, vê que é macia como imaginava ser, aproxima o rosto e sente o aroma suave, então desvia os olhos da mecha e vê o braço de Sakura...

Kakashi:Na verdade tenho vontade tocar seus braços...

Então ele repara na cintura dela...

Kakashi:Não, o que eu realmente quero é abraça-la pela cintura e dormir assim, e quero que a noite dure um ano...mas se eu tocar seu corpo vou acabar acordando ela...se bem que se eu toca-la com cuidado talvez ela não acorde...

Kakashi chacoalha a cabeça e afasta os pensamentos.

Kakashi:Nã dá pra toca-la, se for pra tocar ela tem que saber que está sendo tocada, se não for assim eu vou estar me aproveitando dela...

Kakashi se envergonha e torna a se deitar, e se deita de costas pra ela, tentando pregar os olhos com força para dormir e fugir daquela situação...mas algo o impede em sua fuga...um vento gela a sua espinha, a barraca não havia sido fechada com cuidado, ele se levanta e fecha a barraca e, ao virar-se percebe algo a mais na bela Sakura...ela estava encolhida por causa do frio.

Kakashi em pensamento: Eu só pude ver esses bracinhos e essa cintura por que ela está descoberta, enquanto admirava sua beleza não me apercebi que ela está com frio, como fui egoísta, eu só estava preocupado em observar o me agradava, e não o que poderia agrada-la...

Kakashi pega um bom cobertor, e o coloca com todo o cuidado para não acorda-la, então ele empurra a coberta contra o corpo de Sakura, para ter certeza de que ela iria se aquecer, e é nesse empurrar que ele pode aproveitar para toca-la, era sem duvida uma sensação muito gostosa, então ele se afasta e percebe que já não pode mais ver o corpo de sua amada, mas por outro lado pode ve-la com uma expressão mais tranqüila no rosto e, embora ela estivesse mais linda antes, preferia ela daquele jeito, toda encapotada numa grossa coberta...ele deita na cama e dorme mais tranqüilo depois do fato...

Acordou no outro dia com um maravilhoso cheiro de peixe, saiu da cabana e viu Sakura, que cuidava de assar um peixe...

Kakashi:Bom dia Sakura, obrigado por preparar o café da manhã...

Sakura:BOA TARDE dorminhoco, estou preparando o ALMOÇO! Você dorme demais, já são 12:00h!

Kakashi:O que?

Kakashi se recorda que demorou a pegar no sono, por isso perdeu a hora, mas não queria contar o motivo de tanto dormir...

Sakura:Essa noite sonhei com você...

Kakashi:Ehh?

Sakura:Eu sonhei que eu tava numa nevasca, aí você apareceu e me levou pra uma cabana quentinha...acho que foi por causa do cobertor que você colocou em mim a noite, muito obrigada...

Kakashi:Você estava acordada?

Sakura:Não, mas eu me lembro de ter me deitado sem cobertor e acordar com um cobertor que não era meu...

Kakashi:Ufa, eu coloquei com o maior cuidado pra não te acordar...

Sakura tira um peixe do fogo.

Sakura:Muito bem...diga Ahhhhh!

Sakura dá um pedaço do peixe a Kakashi.

Sakura:E então? Está bom?

Kakashi:Maravilhoso! Você cozinha muito bem...

Sakura em pensamento: Ele é outro sem a máscara, ele é muito lindo.

Sakura:Sabe...agora eu estou me lembrando do dia em que eu, o Naruto e o Sasuke armamos um plano para ver você sem máscara.

Kakashi:Sério? Quando?

Sakura:Foi num dia em que três bobos tentaram se vingar de você, aí você pegou eu, o Naruto e o Sasuke, e amarrou a gente, então eu inventei uma mentira de que tudo aquilo era pra pegar os três bobos!

Kakashi:Você mentiu pra mim?

Sakura:Ah que é isso! Agente só tava curioso pra ver você sem máscara...

Kakashi:não importa, você mentiu pra mim! - diz Kakashi inconformado e virando de costas pra Sakura.

Sakura se aproxima de Kakashi, envolve um dos braços em seu pescoço e diz ao seu ouvido...

Sakura:Não fica assim, a grande verdade é que você faria muito sucesso com as garotas sem essa máscara sabia?

Ele fica um tanto vermelho, fecha os punhos, toma coragem e retribui o elogio.

Kakashi:Não seria nem uma gota do sucesso que você deve fazer com os meninos.

Sakura gosta do elogio...

Sakura exterior:Ai, que é isso, eu nem sou tão linda assim...

Sakura interior:Hummm, diz que eu to mentindo...

Kakashi:Você não é só linda, você é maravilhosa...

Sakura:Jura?

Kakashi:Meus olhos não falham

Kakashi e Sakura ficam ali por alguns segundos, totalmente próximos...neste instante...

Kakashi em pensamento:Agora eu beijo ela Tralalalala!

Sakura em pensamento:Até que podia ser agora massss... eu não posso ser assim tão fácil...

Sakura se afasta de Kakashi...

Kakashi em pensamento:Droga, eu tava quase lá...

Sakura em pensamento:É querido, você vai ter que se esforçar um pouquinho mais...

Sakura:Bom, acho que agora eu vou tomar um banho na cachoeira...

Kakashi:Ba...banho?

Sakura:Pervertido...eu vou usar um bikini...

Kakashi:Hei, eu não estava pensando nessas coisas...não sou nenhum pervertido! Jamais faria uma coisa dessas!

Sakura:Calma, eu só tava brincando...e você, não vai tomar um banho?

Kakashi:Vou mais...

Sakura:Então vem logo - diz ela de longe - eu preciso que você me mostre uma cachoeira!

Kakashi em pensamento:Yes, ela me convidou pra ir com ela!

Kakashi:Deixa eu pegar um shorts!

Sakura:Ok!

Kakashi a leva para uma cachoeira, Sakura e Kakashi dão um mergulho e sobem a superficie e vão para um lugar raso.

Sakura em pensamento:Ele é muito lindo.

Kakashi em pensamento:Ela é muito linda.

Sakura:É aqui que você nada? - diz ela enquanto começa a esfregar um oleo sobre si.

Kakashi:Sim...- diz ele fazendo se ensaboando também...

Kakashi em pensamento:Agora você não escapa...eu vou te beijar!

Kakashi:Sakura, você pode esfregar as minhas minhas costas?

Sakura:Ta bom...

Sakura começa a esfregar as costas de Kakashi, este pode agora sentir as delicadas mãos da mulher por quem se apaixonou, Sakura termina de esfregar as costas dele...

Kakashi em pensamento:É agora!

Kakashi: Agora vire-se, vou esfregar suas costas...

Sakura:Está bem...

Sakura em pensamento: Ta achando que vai me conseguir só esfregando as minhas...uhhh...nossa...isso realmente é um golpe baixo...massagem...por essa eu não esperava.

Kakashi foi fazendo uma massagem relaxante nela...

Kakashi em pensamento:Agora eu quero ver você conseguir se fazer de difícil.

Sakura se senta numa pedra, e Kakashi constinua, até que ela fica totalmente relaxada...aos poucos Kakashi vai se aproximando dela, ele encosta em seu ouvido...

Kakashi:Você é a flor mais linda de Konoha sabia? E virou meu mundo de ponta cabeça? Eu não quero mais viver sozinho...quero ficar só com você...

Kakashi se aproxima da boca dela, e ela dessa vez não consegue resistir...ele a abraça, eleva-a em seus braços e a beija longamente, então se separam, ele para um tempo e fica observando-a, ela leva uma das mãos ao rosto do amado...

Kakashi:Eu acho que eu to sonhando...

Sakura:Quer que eu te belisque?

Kakashi:Não me deixa continuar no sonho...

Eles se beijam novamente apaixonados, se tocam, fazem carinho...e se afastam outra vez...

Kakashi:Eu quero te pedir uma coisa...

Sakura:O que quer?

Kakashi:Fica aqui até o final dessa missão...

Sakura:Eu ficarei...

E foi assim que a perseguição de uma mulher misteriosa se tornou a uma paquera, que de paquera virou uma paixão de verão, que finalmente se tornou um casamento...quanto tempo essa missão de caça durou nem eu mesmo sei, o fato é que Sakura envou um mensagem a Hokage para justificar o não-retorno, vamos dar uma espiadinha na sala de Tsunade...

Tsunade:O que? Ela não vai retornar? Kakashi, seu desgraçado, você conquistou ela, seu, seu, seu PEDÓFILO PERVERTIDO!

Shizune:Mas a Sakura já tem 20 anos!

Tsunade:Não interessa Shizune, olhe a idade dele, puxa vida, justo a Sakura, ela podia ter o homem mais bonito do mundo!

ShizuneMas nem você, nem eu e nem ninguém na vila viu o Kakashi sem máscara, ele pode ser bonitão...

Tsunade:Acorde Shizune! O Kakashi tem um cicatriz no olho!

Shizune:Por outro lado ele é o único cara de Konoha que tem um olho de cada cor!

Tsunade:Você tá maluca? O Kakashi já tem cabelos brancos!

Shizune: Você tem mais de 50 anos e aparenta ter vinte, se o Kakashi se cuidar ele vai ser bonitão mesmo com 50...

Tsunade:Ai Shizune...O PIOR CEGO É AQUELE QUE NÃO QUER VER!

Shizune em pensamento:Olha quem fala..."

Tsunade:Pense comigo, eu ensinei o jutsu de rejuvescimento pra Sakura por que? Para ela poder arranjar um cara bem mais novo que ela e ficar mais tempo com um cara lindo maravilhoso!

Shizune: Mas acontece que...

Tsunade:Chega! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! - grita ela

Shizune em pensamento:É sempre assim...na falta de argumentos apela-se para a agressividade...

Final do Flash Back

Quando se deu por si, viu que todos estavam parados em frente a um lago.

Punk:A partir daqui já não consigo farejar mais nada.

Shikamaru:Estes caras...francamente, são muito problemáticos...Hei Punk, você tem certeza que não consegue sentir o cheiro de mais nada?

Punk:Meu faro não me engana, se houvesse algum cheiro, por mais distante que fosse, eu seguiria.

Naruto:Ahhhh, e agora! O que faremos, o faro do Punk não funciona e o gênio da vila não sabe o que fazer!

Uma grande gota surge sobre a cabeça de Shikamaru, Kakashi, Hinata, Shouji, Ino e todos os demais, todos dizem em unissono.

Todos:Não acredito que ele não percebeu.

Naruto: Nã...Não percebi o que.

Ino: Na falta da Sakura eu mesma faço isso...

Ino soca a cabeça de Naruto.

Ino:Baka, se o faro do Punk não detecta mais nada isso significa que eles pularam no lago!

Shikamaru:E o pior! Isso significa que eles são amadores, profissionais escalariam um bom ninja do bando que fosse ágil para fugir por terra, levando consigo algum pertence de Sakura para nos despistar com o cheiro! Isso é realmente preocupante, Hinata você pode utilizar o Byakugan?

Hinata olha para o lago...

Hinata:Encontrei!

Todos ficam surpresos e contentes, menos Kakashi e Shikamaru, a expressão dos dois era angustiante.

Naruto:Hei, por que vocês estão com estas caras?

Shikamaru: Hinata, você consegue identificar alguma saída subterranea para que possamos invadir o local?

Hinata:Não...O único caminho de escape é o próprio lago...

Kakashi:Droga.

Naruto: Eu não entendo vocês, agente encontra a Sakura e vocês ficam assim?

Kakashi:Estes sequestradores não poderiam ter pensando num lugar mais imbecil pra se esconderem, eles creem na infalibilidade do esconderijo e no desespero de um ataque surpresa eles com certeza farão Sakura de refém, e não vão exitar em mata-la caso não consigam escapar.

Naruto:Eu tenho um plano!

Todos olham para Naruto novamente, com gotas na cabeça.

Naruto:Hei, não me olhem assim, escutem...

Todos:Excelente idéia.

Kakashi e Shikamaru recuperam o sorriso, Kakashi destampa o olho do Sharingan.

Kakashi:Ao ataque!

Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba e Shikamaru pulam no lago e chegam até o esconderijo.

Kakashi:Muito bem, larguem a minha mulher, acabou, vocês estão cercados!

Todos os ninjas se posicionam em linha na frente do líder, e o líder segurava Sakura com uma Kunai em seu pescoço...

Líder:Muito bem, nós somos 30! Vocês são quatro, nós é que ditamos as regras aqui, paguem o resgate ou sofram as consequencias.

Kiba: Eu hein, Kakashi, você não me falou que eu ia ter que lutar com trinta caras, to fora, vamos Akamaru!

Kiba e Akamaru fogem para a superfície fazendo um buraco no teto da galeria subterranea...

Líder:Hahaha, agora que o covarde fugiu só sobraram vocês três, que tal, 10 pra cada um ou o resgate, o que vai ser.

Ino aparece no buraco escavado por Kiba...

Shikamaru:Kage mane no jutsu!

Ino: Shin Tenshi no jutsu!

Kakashi:Mizu Bushin No Jutsu.

Naruto:Haren No Jutsu.

Ino e Shikamaru prendem o lider, enquanto Kakashi faz milhares de cópias do líder e de Sakura, Naruto cuida de distrair os marmanjos, No meio da confusão, Hinata e Neji pegam Sakura e levam-na embora junto com Ino e Shikamaru...

Kakashi:Muito bem otários, vejo vocês lá fora...

Ora, tanto Kakashi quanto Naruto já estavam lá fora com todo mundo, lá dentro só havia cópias...

Kakashi:Muito bem Shouji, é sua vez...

Shouji: Técnica de multiplicação de tamanho! Salto ornamental de barrigada no lago...

Shouji pula no lago pesando toneladas, a água invade a pequena galeria e lança os nijas inimigos pra fora do lago pelo buraco que Kiba e Akamaru fizeram quase afogados...

Naruto:Como ela está?

Kakashi:Ela desmaiou, provamáscaramente pelo cansaço.

Terminado o combate, Ino, hinata e Tenten sobem a superfície extremamente preocupados apesar de não aparentarem.

Ao acordar ela se viu na cama do hospital, e seus amigos estavam ao seu lado observando.

Ino:Você nos deixou bem preocupados hein Sakura.

Tenten:Isso não se faz com os amigos!

Hinata:Isso mesmo, e parabéns!

Sakura:Parabéns?

Ela olha com uma cara de dúvida para seu marido, este a observa com um sorriso pro trás da máscara, se aproximade seu ouvido e sussurra.

Kakashi:Você está grávida sabia?

Sakura:O que,...eu...grávida?

Kakashi:Sim, você se lembra das várias vezes que você comentou das suas preocupações por causa do descontrole de chakra? Que se sentia enjoada ultimamente? Eu já suspeitava por que estes sintomas almentavam de acordo com o seu humor, mesmo que fosse uma mudança mínima.

Sakura:E por que você não me disse antes?

kakashi:Não tinha certeza, além do mais, você que é médica já deveria ter suspeitado bem antes de mim.

Sakura:É que eu andava tão ocupada e cansada que eu imaginava que fosse stress.

Tenten:Mas agoras sabemos que não é então parabéns.

Tsunade entra e todos ficam sérios, ela abre um sorriso.Ainda bem que voltou, eu estava preocupada!

Sakura:Desculpe.

Tsunade:Parabéns, de coração, parabéns!

Sakura:Obrigada mãe.

Tsunade a olha surpresa, uma lágrima cai, ela enxuga.

Tsunade: Nunca mais de um susto desses em sua mãe, como vingança eu vou mimar muito meu neto.

Sakura:Certo.

Todos ficam ali convesando num longo papo animado, e aos poucos um a um vai se retirando, ficando apensas Sakura e Kakashi.

Kakashi: Fiquei com medo de te perder.

Sakura: Tive medo de nunca mais vê-lo

Kakashi:Vai ser tão bom chegar em casa e ver você me esperando.

Sakura: Com as missões muitas vezes isso não acontecia, mas agora vai mudar pelo menos durante uns 9 meses ou mais.

Kakashi:Vai ser um lindo menino.

Sakura:Concordo plenamente.

Eles se abraçam e depois Sakura abaixa sua máscara e o beija.

Prólogo

Estavam os dois dormindo abraçados até que de repente a porta do quarto deles abre, um menino de rebeldes cabelos brancos e olhos verdes aparece e ligeiramente se oga na cama dos pais.

Shinji:Bom dia! Hora de acordar!

Os dois acordam com um susto.

Sakura: Shinji, é muito cedo!

Kakashi: Ainda temos 1 hora.

Shinji: Mas eu queria chegar bem cedo para conhecer tudo.

Kakashi:Mas pra que isso.

Shinji: Vamos pai! Levante-se!

Os dois se olham e depois olam para Sakura.

Sakura: Que foi?

Kakashi: Se você se levantar eu me levanto, se não nada feito.

Ele a abraça e a deita.

Shinji:Mamãe, vamos, levanta!

Ela pensda, olha para o filho, depois olha para o marido, os dois sorriem novamente, esticam os braços para as costas do filho e o empurram para o meio deles. Sakura o abraça, Kakashi abraça os dois, o menino, não podendo escapar cai no sono, os pais se olham e depois admiram o filho que tinham, um menino que com certeza iria longe e em seguida homem.

Owari


End file.
